


Isaac Lahey tended to be very -overly- protective of Stiles

by skysantababy35



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt!Stiles, M/M, Protective Isaac, brotp Isaac/Stiles, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysantababy35/pseuds/skysantababy35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Isaac is Stiles' protective brother and a huge puppy who won't stand for his best friend to be hurting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isaac Lahey tended to be very -overly- protective of Stiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrightLightsFullMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightLightsFullMoon/gifts).



Isaac Lahey tended to be very o̶v̶e̶r̶l̶y̶ protective of Stiles, well actually the entire pack did. But Isaac most of all, probably not for the reason you’re thinking, no, he isn’t in love with Stiles, more than anything he thinks of Stiles as a mother (as does the pack.)  
The reason all of this happened was because of the night Isaac’s father went too far and the 11 year old boy was taken away. When this happened, Sherriff Stilinski had come to the scene and had had to bring his son with him, who somehow had managed to convince him to let Isaac stay the night. What was a night turned into days and then eventually Stiles convinced his father to just let him stay for good.  
Stiles who hadn’t asked for anything since his mother died, who John Stilinski loves more than anything, said yes and went see his lawyer the next day and the adoption papers were filed two weeks later saying that Isaac Lahey was now a Stilinski.  
Stiles was his savior, he had made him feel save and protected, had held him when he woke up screaming and shaking after the nightmares took over. He had taken care of him, fed him, loved him in a way no one ever had before.  
And when Isaac was propositioned by Derek Hale, even though he didn’t completely agree with it, he supported his decision and had curled his body around him, holding his hand while he turned.  
So when he finally changed and knew he was strong enough and could protect his pseudo-mother-brother, he did, even though he knew it pissed Stiles off. It worked for about a year and then the Kanima came into the picture and no one was safe, but while Stiles kept him fed, healthy, and cleaned him up constantly. He kept him away from Gerard, the Argents, and even rogue witches or werewolves.  
But one night in late summer, while Isaac and Stiles were having their weekly night together, the night where no one was to bother them unless there was a massacre. They had gone to the park and laid down a picnic blanket to watch the stars.  
That was the night Isaac realized he couldn’t, no matter how hard he tried, keep Stiles heart safe.  
“I think I’m in love with Derek,” Stiles whispered, his hands on his stomach and a bottle of whiskey settled beside him.  
“I know,” Isaac whispers back, looking away.  
***  
Weeks later Stiles and Derek became a thing and everyone in their Pack was happy for the first time since Gerard had died.  
But, Isaac couldn’t help but waiting for the pin to drop, for Stiles to come home in tears and heart-broken. And just as Isaac had begun to believe that Stiles&Derek were okay and that they were really gonna be together and Derek wouldn’t break his heart.  
He did.  
***  
Stiles wouldn’t tell him what happened and Isaac didn’t ask, just slid into the bed beside him, pulling him close as the boy’s body shook with sobs, his fingers gripping onto Isaac as if he was his lifeline. And in a way he was.  
***  
They stayed like that for hours, just curled around each other, Isaac just letting him cry until he passed out from exhaustion. He kissed Stiles’ head softly and fell asleep as well, preparing for the zombie his ‘mother’ would be tomorrow.  
***  
Of course, Stiles being Stiles pretended nothing had happened, even though his heart and emotions were clear on his face and Isaac knowing him better than anyone had just let him cry when everything became too much to endure.  
***  
Isaac hadn’t even been able to go back to the Hale house in the two months since the breakup; he knew he’d end up killing the Alpha if he did. The only reason he was going now was because Stiles had left a couple of his things in the house and needed them back.  
He honestly hadn’t expected Derek to be there, which in hindsight was probably a ridiculous thought. But there he was, the fucking Alpha wolf who had broken his Stiles into miniscule pieces on the roof, actually looking quite broken as well.  
Looking up at him, Derek simply stares back, neither saying anything while at the same time the Alpha is pleading with him to understand.  
While Isaac is fighting back the urge to just pounce, anger flowing through every one of his bones. Eventually the urge is too overwhelming and he does, knocking the Alpha through the roof and his claws extending and Derek just.  
Takes it…Accepting each claw mark, punch, and snarl he receives from the beta, like he deserves them.  
Which he does.  
***  
Isaac is done quicker than he thought, Derek shoving him off after a bit, collapsing against the house with blood flowing on almost every inch of his body.  
“WHY DID YOU DO IT!?!” Isaac finally screams his heart pounding and feeling like his family is being ripped apart, Again.  
Derek hangs his head, sighing, “I-I don’t know…The danger? Our age difference? Trust issues? Maybe Because his Father would like to have my head on a silver platter?” His eyes harden, “Take your pick Isaac.”  
“Well maybe you should have thought about all of that shit /BEFORE/ you decided to give your fucking relationship a chance!” Isaac says back, watching with morbid happiness as Derek’s face fell.  
The beta then looked directly into his Alpha’s eyes, “If you could feel everything he’s feeling, you would never be able to look him in the eyes again.”


End file.
